


Nightmare

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Drunk Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Tony, Tony Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Tony has a nightmare and uses the wrong coping skill





	Nightmare

There was so much blood but where it came from was a mystery. Was it his? His enemies? There was no telling when everything moved so fast. Time seemed to slow when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Tony looked up to see Pepper kneeling beside him. Why was Pepper here? She hadn't been in the cave before. Had he finally lost it?

 

“Stand up Tony you've had too much to drink tonight.”

 

Drink.

He remembered now. He couldn't sleep after a nightmare, he needed to steady his nerves. Just one drink was all he promised himself. But he was never good at keeping promises when he drank.

 

“Did I do something wrong?”

 

Pepper sighed. There was glass covering the floor, Tony must have fallen on it.

 

“No just a little accident. You broke some glass and then took a nap on it. I'll clean you up and then get this cleared away.”

wrong answer. Tony's eyes widened with fear. This was all his blood. He was bleeding and that was bad, especially since he hated blood. He began gasping for air, Pepper held him tightly.

 

“Focus Tony. You're ok, you're in New York. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, let just get the glass out of your face and hands. Take nice slow breaths for me.”

 

Pepper calmed Tony and lead him to the bathroom. An hour later, Pepper had picked most the glass from Tony's face. Tony was slowly starting to sober up between the pain of the glass shards and cups of coffee Pepper handed him.

 

“I'm sorry Pepper,” was all he managed to say. He said it repeatedly in a solemn whisper. “I'm sorry, I messed up”

 

“You didn't mess up Tony. You had a bad night, everyone is allowed a few bad nights. You just let me bandage you up and try to relax.”

 

Tony tried to close his eyes and rest but the coffee had him awake. Even when he did close his eyes, all he could see was his hands cover in blood. Between the two, he knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
